Hogwarts Summer Program
by gyspywitch19
Summary: Harry and all of 7th years during the war want to come back a 8th year to Take there NWETs, but there is no room during the regular school year. So they are forced to join the Summer program. What is the summer program? well read and find out. Snape, fred and a few others live. Fred/hermione Harry/? Neville/Blaize. No under classmen (that you know) T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Due to the war many things had changed at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, one of those things was the subject of the NEWTs. All of the 7th years who wanted to take the NEWTs could no longer do so. Harry, Hermione and Ron were among those who wanted to go back. The main leaders of the 7th years went to speak with the Headmistress McGonagall. They wanted to ask permission for their year to return the following year.

"Headmistress McGonagall? The other 7th years and I would like to come back next year. We want to retake our year and be allowed to take the NEWTs." Harry said with the leaders standing behind him.

"I will have to apologize to all of you. I understand how important this is for you all. I can see how determine you all are, however, mister Potter, there is simply not enough room for all of you. At least not during our regular year. Everyone must remember that half of Hogwarts was destroyed." Replied the Headmistress.

" But Madam Professor McGonagall -" said Harry when he was interrupted by the Headmistress.

"Now, mister Potter. When did I mention that all of you could not return? You simply cannot return during our regular year. I know all of you wish to finish your schooling. The people who are determine to do so may come back for the Summer Program. Lessons start at the end of May. However, things work a little different in this program." Said Headmistress McGonagall and added, "Other than that we welcome you all back. Oh! Before I forget this program is available to _**only**_ the 7th years who will be consider 8th years now. The rest of the underclassmen will come back at the normal time. Do not be concerned. It is normal for the summer program to have 18 year olds in it. I'll see you all then."

"Wait headmistress, what is the Summer Program?" inquired Harry.

"It's best to see Mister Potter," said the headmistress. She then turned around and left her office. She needed to start taking care of the school.

Harry turned to the crowd behind him. All of them of them had heard the news. Harry addressed them and said," Let's go tell our class mates. Uh-mm... I hope to see you all at this summer program. Or whatever it is."

A girl wearing a white beanie, a sleeveless teal cardigan, jeans and a purple shirt walked into the Headmistress office.

"Headmistress, you called me here early. May I ask the purpose?" Asked the girl.

"I need your help, we have some students who will be new to the summer program. They are from main school year. They will most likely go to the station 9 ¾ but that's not -" the Headmistress said when the girl finished the sentence for her.

"How you get to Hogwarts for the summer program, right." the girl continued, "Need me to pick them up?"

"Yes, please. Severus may or may not be joining you. Again thank you for saving him and you helping him learn to speak again will be a great asset," said Headmistress McGonagall.

"It's an honor to have helped him. He helped me when I needed It most. He is a good person," replied the girl.

"I was going to have it done with port keys but there are far too many students for that. I know you can cause a black hole. Ask some magical creatures for help or maybe just fly here. This is really up to you. Others may think I am favoring the house of Gryffindor, because I picked you. But, since I am now the headmistress I cannot be the head of Gryffindor anymore. Sadly, they will be starting with one less teacher for this summer and the next school year. Hopefully by then I will have a new one...Hopefully. You will have more responsibilities this year Rachael. Or would you rather be called," said the Headmistress.

"Rachael," said the girl quickly and continued, "If you say the other name you will undo the spell. I am honored, so this means I can take points? A Student head has never been able to do such."

"Yes, you may because you will have the full role of the head of house. No prefects like normal but each student head answers to a teacher. You answer to yourself and me like an actual professor. I would like you to help teach a few classes as well. I also hear Severus will be needing help in potions. Will you be willing to help by taking all this responsibilities on plus your regular classes?" asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"Of course, Headmistress. It would be my pleasure. So when do I meet the fresh meat?" asked Rachael.

"Ha ha ha! Noon tomorrow. You are welcome to bring all the heads, but I think we will need them here to help take care of students." Replied the Headmistress.

"Kumari is a Ravenclaw student head this year or am I mistaken? She is good at leading and organizing," said Rachael.

"Yes, she sure is and thank you miss Rachael. See you before you leave tomorrow morning to meet them, said Headmistress McGonagall

"Alright I will take my leave," said Rachael.

"Have a nice Day," said the Headmistress.

"You as well," said Rachael and left the office. She went down to the dungeons and walked up to Snape's private office door and went it. When she reached the wall a door appeared. Entering the private corroders, Severus looked up and smiled. Yes, Severus Snape, smiled! "I'm back Severus," said the girl with the white beanie.

"Welcome back. How is everything? And before you ask, I took my potion. Thank you for taking care of me." Severus signed back.

The poison from nagini has messed with his vocal cords, so he has to re-learn to talk. This poison is so bad he may never talk again. The good thing Rachael knows sign language and is teaching him.

"Severus, you saved me a few years ago. You took me under your wing. You became family aka Uncle Sev. So I am just showing you how much I care about you. I love you Severus. You are important to me. I know all your needs. Remember, I was and I still am your secret keeper. " She signed while smiling.

Then the girl with the teal cardigan joined him on the couch. They talked into the night about the classes, Rachael's new responsibilities. When it was dark out Severus went to bed and Rachael transfigured the couch again to a bed and went to sheep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry and the rest of the "normal class" 8th years were waiting on platform 9 ¾ for the train. where most of the students come from is to far and can't make it to king cross station, they have port keys, the fly, Or floo to Hogwarts for the Summer Program.

Rachael was sitting on the rafters watching them all. She giggled at the sight of everyone's confusion.

"Where is the train?" Ron whispered to Hermione for the twentieth time.

"I don't know Ron. I couldn't find a thing about the summer program anywhere!" She yelled at him.

"Did you check the internet?" A voice asked them. At that everyone looked up and saw Rachael.

"Hello everyone. I am Rachael, your guide to Hogwarts. Everyone else is there by now or at least heading there," she said and jumped down causing everyone to move. The way she jumped and moved was incredibly graceful. The landing was very smooth you could even say it was very cat like. The students made a circle around the girl.

"Who are you!" Yelled Ron.

"You're a moron, she said her name and why she is here!" Yelled a blonde boy back at Ron. You may all know this blonde boy as Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you here Ferret?" asked Ron angrily.

"_Shut it_!" Rachael yelled vex at the two dorks and continued, "I will smack you both! And I can dock points. You stupid snakes _behave_!"

"I'm a Gryffindor!" yelled Ron upset.

Rachael looked at him shocked than appeared right in front of him a inch away from his face. "You?" She asked. "A Gryffindor. _My_ house?" she added and then laughed with passion. "Ha ha ha! You better be shitting me." Rachael said. She crossed her arms and looked at him. It was the type of look that could make anyone want to lie to save their ass. However, this is Ron so no, that didn't happen.

"What do you mean Your house! McGonagall is the head," he said to her.

"Headmistress, yes. She can't be a head of a house. No Bias allowed in the headmaster or headmistress office. And before you say Dumbledore was biased he wasn't. He favorite the Hufflepuffs!" She explained and said, "Now stop talking back." Rachael shook her head in frustration.

"Than who is the new head?" Harry asked confused.

"May I ask who might you be? I understand that the red head over here a Weasly. But you mister are not someone I can place." Rachael said switching her stare from Ron to look at Harry.

"You don't know who I am?" asked Harry puzzled.

"No, I have never met you before. I may have heard of you, but I am not the type assume who you are. I rather meet you and get to know you. I am not that interested on what others say about you. It's different for the annoying ginger," Stated Rachaelty6t. "I am Rachael M. M." Holds out hand to harry and he takes it.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Replies Harry and smiles while shaking her hand.

"Pleasure. Now if you excuse me I have to get you all to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Rachael. She walks back to the center of the group of kids. "Who here has ridden a dragon or any magical creature before?" Asked Rachael.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred raised their hands.

Hermione looks at Fred and asked, "When did you ride one?"

"Miss book worm, I am sorry but that's not for me to tell you now. You will have to guess or maybe give me a reason to." Fred said with a wink.

"Wow," Rachael said surprised. "That's sad. Ha ha ha. Well You will get your chance today!" Rachael yelled in happiness. All the students had a horrified face causing Rachael to laugh. A black puff of smoke appeared behind her. As it cleared you could see Severus Snape, standing next to Rachael. Harry was flabbergasted!

**There was a loud smack that rung through the hall. **All the student jumped at the sound except for Rachael who was holding her head.

"Ouch!" Rachael yelled as loud as she could before starting to grumble. Snape smirked soon after he started moving his hand weird. As in extremely weird. Rachael looked up at him. "So? It would be fun to watch them scream in terror," said Rachael.

**Another loud smack filled the room.** Once again Snape hit the back of her head.

"_Fine_!" she said angrily. "We can ride brooms. We don't have enough port keys for them all. Now stop hitting me _Severus_!" Rachael exclaimed.

"She talked back to Professor Snape," everyone gasped.

"Yes I talked back. I'm his doctor and his friend you idiots!" Rachael yelled and continued, "Now who has a broom?" Little did they know, she is the same age as most of them. And on top of that she is their classmate. About half raised their hands. Harry raised his hand up then quickly put it down. Rachael noticed this and walked over. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"My broom, the tips were burnt by cursed fire. So it doesn't work anymore…" Harry replied looking down and sad.

"Can I see it?" asked Rachael. He pulls it out and unstreaks it than hands it to Rachael. As soon as it touched her fingertips it glowed and repaired itself. She giggled and said, "It's simple magic. I assume your normal classes have never taught you that."

"Well they don't have a reason to learn it here." Snape signed to Rachael.

"Also," Rachael blinks slowly and her left eye turns green when she opens it. She continues, "If you look you can see their raw magic core is weaker than ours." She blinks again and it goes back to a soft gray blue hue.

"I can't see it, only a few can. You may be shocking these students with how things are run in the Program. Also just were you being from verses where they are from. People say the culture is similar, but we both know it isn't." Snape signed again to Rachael causing her to laugh.

"You got that right. Everyone get on a broom if you don't have one get a partner. I will be with Severus, so don't worry about being partnered with him." Rachael said to everyone. Soon all of them were on a broom hovering. Rachael's broom was in her hand. Then she looked up and rose her left hand. Black flames shot up from Rachael's hand making a huge circle above them. "Everyone go through the black hole it will get us to the Dark Forest," she directed.

"It's called the Forbidden Forest to them." Snape sign at her to explain.

"I mean the Forbidden Forest, we will land above it. Fly to the court yard and wait for me. I have to be the last because my magic is what it's holding it open," she said. She pulls out pocket watch out of nowhere. "Hurry we are late!" Rachael yells over the people's awes at the display of magic. They took off some with multiple people. Ron shared a broom with Hermione. As Harry mounted near the end he saw Draco just standing there.

"Draco, why aren't you on a broom?" Harry asked hovering.

"Why did you call me, Draco?" Asked Malfoy.

"Well, let's start a new in the summer program. Do you have a broom or someone to share one with?" asked Harry.

Draco looked down and said, "They were all paired up, so they left. I don't have a broom all of our stuff was sold." His voiced became quiet and continued, "All of it. I have nothing… "

Harry holds out his hand and said, "Well let me give you something, a lift and maybe a friendship. Well if you want it."

Draco looks up at harry shocked. He gives a shy smile and says, "I would like the lift and if you really want a true friendship with me. That would be nice. " And with that he takes Harry's hand and gets on the broom and goes through the black hole with Harry.

Rachael and Severus go up through the black hole and it seals behind them. Neville runs on the platform, he looks around, and realizes he was left behind.

"Dammit. I got left behind... how will I finish my NEWTS!" he said than started to sob. A moment after where the hole was sealed a pale hand appeared.

"Grab on Neville. Lets get to class!" Exclaimed a voice from the other side.

Neville just shrugged his shoulders. He grabs a hold of that right hand which pulls him up with a pop leaving Platform 9 3/4 empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The students were all hovering over the Forbidden Forest. They could all see the castle off into the distance. They were all in shock, not from the view but of the creatures and everything going on. There were dragons with riders, griffins, pegasus and many more creatures. All which had riders or they were pulling a carriages. Wizards and witches flying on brooms or no brooms, some even had wings. It was different than anything the normal class students have ever seen.

Hermione saw Rachael holding Neville's hand. He was hanging there and she whispered something to him. Neville nodded then he let go of her hand and began to fall.

"Neville!" Hermione screamed in panic.

Everyone turned to look at what had happened. Then they witness Rachael jumping after him. Severus just watched. Hermione was about to cast a spell when Fred stopped her.

"Trust Rachael, she is something very different than any of us you know." Fred said while never taking is glace off Rachael.

Soon after they all saw it. Neville was riding a large white snow leopard that leaped from tree top to tree top. Until they saw a threst all come flying up. Fred's attention went back to the broom Severus was sitting on. The leopard jumped up and floated while Neville climbed over on to the threst. Once Neville was on the horse like creature the leopard started to disappearing from tail to head.

"Fred where is that girl?" Hermione asked. "I believe her name was Rachael," added Hermione.

Fred nodded to the broom. As she moved her attention over she saw Rachael reappear. Feet to head at the same speed as the snow leopard disappeared.

"Did I mention Rachael is very skilled with magic at her age," Fred replied with a smile.

"What do you mean for her -" Hermione started to ask but Rachael cut her off.

Rachael yelled, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone turned and looked at her instead of Neville. They were confused. When did she come back? How did she come back? Those were most of their thoughts at the moment.

"All right everyone, we are going to fly down to the courtyard but be careful with the others. There will also be others landing there so move fast. As you can see there are many creatures dropping people off, too. Oh! And stay behind me," Rachael instructed. She flew to the front and lead the group to a clear landing. As the group of the 'normal' class landed they saw a short medium sized girl with thin brown hair walk to Rachael. Brandished in the Ravenclaw colors. She had a clip board in hand and smiled.

"Is this the normal class's eighth years?" asked the girl gesturing to them.

"Yep! Hey, Mari how is my house doing for you?" Asked Rachael. "I told them to behave but we both know… they don't listen well. You can hex any of them. As long as you tell me later. " Rachael replied.

"Your house is behaving. It's just well the Hufflepuffs..." the girl replied.

"Wait! Isn't Dylan the student head of Hufflepuff this year?" asked Rachael.

"Yes," said Mari.

"Crap we are going to have sassy Hufflepuffs. Ugh!" complained Rachael.

"Rachael be nice," said Mari.

"Yes, Mari…." replied Rachael. She then turned to the group behind her. "Alright things are different around here, that's why I'll explain a few things. We don't not have prefects. We have Student Heads of Houses. Kumari is Ravenclaw's Student Head of House. Ravenclaws you go to her for help like you normally would with a Prefect. She is in charge of sign in. So I'll let her explain from here."

"Hello, I am Kumari Kinnrade. Ravenclaw Head. Now for when I call your name and answer here. If you don't, well… "she said. Then she starts to look at Rachael.

"You get sent home after the Headmistress gives me the okay to do so." Replied Rachael.

"Yes well, shouldn't you to tell them how you will send them home?" asked Mari.

"I would rather leave it as a surprise. Now let's all sign in than I'll take you to the potions lab. I will explain the difference between the summer program and your normal classes." Rachael said. Just then they saw three little kids about nine run up to her.

"Rachael! " They eagerly yelled together. The group of 18-year-olds all stared at them. "We wanna stay. Tell Mister Hagrid to let us!" They exclaimed. When they all noticed Hagrid running their way.

"Guys you can't stay. You need to wait for your letters," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid is right. If you don't go with him that means the Beast has to take you home. Which would you rather have?" asked Rachael. "A nice sweet Hagrid or the Beast. I heard he loves the taste of 9-year-olds." she said to the kids. The kids turned white and ran back to Hagrid. Snape who was still sitting on Rachael's broom. Professor McGonagall was talking to him.

"Rachael, come here." Said the Headmistress.

"One Sec-" replied Rachael.

"Now! Before -" the Headmistress responded.

**_"_****_AHHHHH" _**Rachael goes on her knees screaming holding her ears. Snape ran to her.

"Rachael!" Mari yelled and ran to her, but Snape beat her to it.

"Rachael," Snape whispered in a scratched los voice.

"I can**_ see it make it stop_**!" Rachael whaled.

"Shit, she can see the war. Every aspect... Rachael." Said the Headmistress as she tried to think of a way to help her. "Harry hit her with your patronus. Now!" She yelled noticing Rachael shaking.

Harry jumped and does as he is told. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry screamed.

It hit Rachael and made her glow. Once the glow faded Rachael fell into Snape's chest.

"Professor why did you have me do that?" Asked Harry.

"Rachael is a magic empath," said Professor McGonagall.

Rachael got up and walked to harry looked him in the eyes, harry than felt something he hasn't felt in a long time or even ever, he wasn't alone. Kumari walked up besides Rachael. Snape Glared at the headmistress for having forgot that fact and sent Rachael out for a job that would show Rachael the wars horrors all at one time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry it has been so long, as you may be seeing i am fixing the first 3 chapters too. a great veiwer of the story messaged me and showed me a contest i choul put this story in, ad so i am working on it. Check it out? fandom3 right now only chapter 1 is on there. the rest will be up by the end of the day. you witch is back. i am sorry about before i was having some major issues. but now im in college and woot woot. have the want to write again. :) Enjoy.

Chapter 4

"I am sorry," said Rachael than she looks to the rest of the new students and repeated "I am sorry." After that Rachael fell asleep on Kumari.

Kumari wasn't bugged by it. She said," Alright students, we are going to the potions classroom. There we will teach you the rules and what in the world you just got yourselves into."

Kumari had Rachael floating and hitting everything on the way to the Potions classroom. Yes, they were following Kumari while watching her abuse her sleeping friend. While they were on their way to learn the Rules of the Summer Progam. As they walked Kumari called out names and used a magic quill to check off who was on the list.

As they walked the halls, Harry noticed all the destruction. However, he noticed how quickly it was being repaired. You could see where the work was still being done. Not only that but it was being done by students.

"Hermione, do you see what I see?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean Harry?" She whispered.

_"__Hermione Granger?" _Kumari yelled.

"Here," she replied.

Kumari continued with the list.

"The damage it's almost gone," Harry answered.

_"__Harry Potter?" _Yelled Kumari.

"Here," he responded.

"Excuse me miss Kumariea. Is the list in alphabetical order?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Kumari. Ku-mar-i. And no it's by who replied that they would like to return," she said. "Oh! And Mister Potter. The day after the battle. The upperclassmen, from the Hogwarts Program, came here to help rebuild the castle. As well as clean up. Once we heard all who fought were coming back we stuck it in high gear. So you wouldn't have any negative memories. We know it hurts to be here, but we want to try to make it hurt less. You're not alone here." Kumari replies at first sassy than serious, "We are here, please take a seat anywhere." And with a flick of the wand Rachael hits the ground.

The class slowly began to sit while watching the form lay motionless on the ground.

"First of all, Lolo?" said Kumari. A house elf appeared, she had a bow and was dressed in a very cute dress. "May I have some ham to wake our sleeping dim wit?" she asked. With two pops there was a big piece of ham steaming. And in a blink of an eye Rachael was on a desk facing the students eating the ham. Kumari was sitting next to her and sneaking pieces of ham. "Secondly, who knows what the Hogwarts Summer Program actually is?" Kumari asked everyone.

Rachael raises her hand, but no one else did. "Can I explain?" She asked.

"Yes, but let's give the rules first shall we?" Kumari said and continued, "And the class differences?"

"Why not?" Rachael replied.

"The rules are as follows. Rule one, be kind to all," said Kumari.

"Rule 2, no wandering around after curfew," said Rachael.

"Rule 3, If you need help ask," said Kumari.

"Rule 4, Do not destroy the school, nor harm the school or its grounds." Rachael said.

"Or we will find you," said Kumari.

"And kill you…" Added Rachael.

"She means you will pay. Rule 5, Think about your future." Kumari said.

"Rule 6, We don't have a head boy or girl. We have house heads who work as tutors over the regular year. These students attend muggle schools, so the government doesn't catch wind of magic. Back home it is required to attend school and the government needs to know about it too. The teacher house heads are who we report to. While you guys were in your regular years before," said Rachael.

"That rule means we have power. Let's go to the things you need to know," said Kumari.

"I like ham," commented Rachael.

"She really likes ham," agreed Kumari.

"We have many different classes. The types of classes depend what kind of magic you want to learn," said Rachael.

"Your basic classes that are taught to the normal class but you're welcome to pick more," said Kumari.

"Not everyone has a wand, some have staffs." Rachael said.

"Some can see more than you want them too," added Kumari.

"I think that's it!" Exclaimed Rachael.

"Wait we forgot. Pets!" Kumari exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you can have any creature you can handle as pets or familiars," said Rachael.

"Alright everyone it's time for dinner, the elves have taken your stuff to your dorms. Let's head up for the feast. The party should be starting soon," said Kumari

Rachael and Kumari got down and headed out the door. The normal 8th years followed, confused. _What did they mean any creature you can handle? What other classes? _As the group headed to the Great Hall they heard more sound and laughter. Loud music. Could that also be _animals?_ Once they go through the door. They meet the other two house heads.

"I am Dylan Hufflepuff Head," he said then bowed to the the group of eighth years.

"I am Jasmine Head of the Slytherin House," she said as she bowed. She was to the left of Dylan and to the right of Rachael.

"I am Kumari the Student Head of Ravenclaw." She bowed on the left of Rachael.

"I am Rachael Head of Gryffindor," she said and bows.

"Let us welcome you to the Hogwarts Welcome Feast." The four said together and turned to welcome them all to the Great hall. The doors opened. You could see so much color, magic, animals. This display was simply everything you could imagine and more. It was definitely more shocking than their first year.

The sorting hat was smirking on a stool in the front. "My dear heads, ready to welcome our students this year?" He asked.

"Yes Sir!" The four of them said together. The music started. The seated students start clapping. _(The song that was playing is 'Welcome to the Show' by Britt Nicole)_ The heads walk in down the middle.

_"__Now 's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight," _Dylan sang and stopped at the Hufflepuff table.

_"__We're gonna take you high, before you realize,"_ sang Jasmine. And posed at the Slytherin table.

_"__'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow,"_ Kumari sang and set off blue sparks.

_"__Feel the excitement grow, oh_

_This is where you let go,"_ sang Rachael.

_"__Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_Welcome to the..._

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go,"_ the four sang while the teachers had huge smiles.

(_Oh, oh, oh_) The students sung.

_"__Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show,"_ the four sang together showing different styles of magic and dance.

(_C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Yeah!_) The Students cheered.

_"__And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_We've only just beg-u-u-n_

_And it's too late to r-u-u-n, you can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show,"_ the four continued to sing and the students started to get up and start to dance along the song. The normal Eighth years look confused but started to join in on the fun.

_"__Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Welcome to the show_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run,"_ the Heads started to cheer while waving their hands. They also started dancing with their classmates.

_"__Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Welcome to the show_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run,"_ the whole student body sang the last part. The heads went to the back in front of the head table and sat together. Now their robes were different. The robes had changed to show more of their house's pride. They bowed one more time. With smiles on their faces they addressed the room together.

"Welcome to to Hogwarts Summer Program for the Americans! Now we present to you Headmistress McGonagall." The four of them said.

With that the Headmistress stepped forward and started to give her speech. The normal 8th years were now in shock. Oh, what a fun way to to start the Summer Program.


End file.
